


Out with a Bang

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Category: Naruto
Genre: plot holes, reality ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: If reality had ensued at the end of the battle between Deidara and Sasuke...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted on Deviantart then Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> It was also beta'd by UberChimerism on Deviantart. 
> 
> This story is as old as, if not older than, one of my fanfics on the site that is one of the oldest titled "To Protect One's Best Friend".

“You’ve deactivated the Sharingan. Not taking me seriously, huh?!”  
  
Opposite Deidara was Sasuke Uchiha, the little brother of Itachi Uchiha who had proven as baneful to the Nenshō’s existence as the elder. He had exhausted his precious explosive clay and the little shit still breathed air!  
  
But Deidara still had one final trick up his sleeve. He tore off his shirt, exposing his chest and the extra mouth just over his heart. With the mouth in his left palm, Deidara tore out the stitches sewing the pectoral mouth shut, the strange maw opening with a guttural roar.  
  
Sasuke stared, a disgusted horror in his eyes at what he was seeing. He had seen many things under Orochimaru’s tutelage, but this…!  
  
Deidara picked up a large mass of clay from the bag near his left and fed it to the mouth with a crazed grin. Pitch black lines appeared around the mouth and spread across his body, much like a Cursed Seal. “And now, the ultimate art: the Nenshō kinjutsu!”  
  
Sasuke’s blood froze. “What are you?!” He struggled to stand up, but soon fell back on his rear.  
  
The black lines and a black orb were all that remained of Deidara. “I'll become a final piece of art, one that'll truly go out with a bang!” Two glowing holes and a wide glowing grin below them appeared on the sphere of black.  
  
Sasuke tried to crawl away, but knew he wouldn't make it.  
  
“Ten kilometers, a beautiful scar!” The lines of black, most of which were once Deidara's chakra network, retreated into the ball.  
  
“Behold, cry out in horror and amazement!” Deidara’s grin was absolutely feral now.  
  
Sasuke quickly got to his knees and bit his thumb, forming hand seals and slamming his palm onto the ground. “Summoning: Manda!” A seal appeared and a puff of smoke billowed out. But instead of the giant serpent Sasuke was hoping for, only a small useless snake appeared, due to the Uchiha’s almost depleted chakra. “No…!” He looked up at the black ball. “No! I haven't killed Itachi! I can't die here!”  
  
The black orb started to crack and light poured out of the cracks as the grin turned into a leer.  
  
“My art is…a bang!”  
  
Sasuke did the only thing he could do.  
  
He screamed.  
  


* * *

  
“Kakashi-sensei, we can't go over there. It's exactly what Big Brother Neji said.” Hinata Hyūga's Kyōmaku Byakugan, lavender with a blue pupil, stared at the scene located nearly twenty kilometers away. “We'd get caught in the blast.”  
  
At that instant, the sphere exploded, causing the Hyūga heiress to wince. She kept her eyes on the scene, seeing Sasuke and his chakra disintegrate. She switched her Byakugan back to the lavender of its basic state and spotted the oncoming windstorm. “Brace yourselves!”  
  
The winds slammed into her and the rest of the Eight Man Squad. Naruto and Kiba were nearly bowled over by the powerful and intense winds, but managed to keep their footing.  
  
Within moments, the howling wind stopped, leaving only deafening silence. Hinata didn’t have to face Kakashi to see his despairing face. The Byakugan saw through all.  
  
“Is Sasuke…”  
  
Hinata hesitated. “He…he's gone. I saw it. He didn’t survive that explosion.”  
  
“No…” Kakashi's reply was barely above a whisper.  
  
At that moment, Hinata was glad she didn’t have to face him directly. She may not have known Sasuke that well, but she knew how much the Uchiha meant to the masked nin, as well as Naruto and Sakura.  
  
As her Byakugan witnessed Kakashi passing the news on to his erstwhile students, she let her shoulders slump, dreading the hours ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Nenshō is a surname for Deidara since his techniques seemed too unique to not be from a clan. And it opens more possibilities...
> 
> Kyōmaku Byakugan is the second state Byakugan for the Hyuga. UberChimerism came up with the name and I took inspiration. And I think the Byakugan should have had a second state, like the Sharingan to stand on equal footing. 
> 
> Also, the fanfic was created years ago since I found Sasuke surviving by summoning Manda with such low chakra levels to be bad writing. If it was anyone else like Neji for example, that character would be dead.


End file.
